


Oh My!

by tothemoonjun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, First Love, M/M, little wonhui, wonwoo's mom pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemoonjun/pseuds/tothemoonjun
Summary: mrs. jeon witnessing his youngest son first love, in pure bliss.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> hi! hello anddd welcome :D
> 
> it's been awhil since i write anything bc i've been quiet busy (i barely got time to even follow most of svt agenda T^T) and honestly, this one is rather an old work. i was missing my fangirling routine and stumbled into this little piece while reminiscing and found it to be quiet adorable and want to share it!
> 
> i hope you'd enjoy it ^^

she's humming. 

mrs. jeon has been in a bliss as of late. her youngest son, wonwoo, who previously reluctant to go to school now seem to be enjoying school very much. the boy is currently running around, searching for his bluest socks and the crayon. yes, the one with the broadest selection of colors and talking cars on the cover. 

"mom, where's my crayon? the biggest one?" he asked after some trying. 

mrs. jeon turned her stove off before answering, "hmm, i wonder... you never really use it so it's probably in the drawer. let's take a look." 

and fortunately, it was there. still there. mrs. jeon glad she had forgotten to bring the set when they visited a relative last month. she was about to give it to mingyu, wonwoo's cousin, who has more interest in drawing than wonwoo. she never knew her son would eventually put the thing to use. this is actually the first time wonwoo ever ask for the crayon since the first time she bought it for him half a year ago. she had thought he had forgotten about it altogether. 

when she handed the crayon set to wonwoo and saw the twinkling in his eyes, she perked up herself and out of pure curiosity asked, "are you going to draw today? the teacher didn't tell me anything about bringing a crayon." 

wonwoo shook his head, fluffy black hairs swirls right and left. _so full of energy_ , mrs. jeon smiled widely. 

"not for class, for junnie." 

hearing the familiar name, mrs. jeon's smile got even wider. this junnie kid is the first friend wonwoo ever talked about. his teachers had always compliment this son of hers for many things: his competitiveness in class, his intelligence and quick wit, and even his good look but they had always been concerned about wonwoo's social skill. "he's not very active," said a teacher, "he's a good kid but he doesn't really play with the others," said another. 

then she had tried her best to improve it: had packed him more snack to share, had bought him the latest toy so he could talk about it, had told him how to fold a cool paperplane so he could play it with his friends. but none of it had worked. everyday wonwoo would went home without much energy and said school was boring when she asked him about it. 

until a couple of months ago. 

she was utterly glad when she heard from the teachers he had made a friend. 

"oh," mrs. jeon responded after a little reminising, "that one friend from china, isn't it?" 

the son nodded, a small smile bloomed on his face, "mmm. junnie likes to draw, he's good." 

mrs. jeon humphed in endearment and ruffle her boy's hair, "that's great, wonwoo. play nicely, okay?" 

wonwoo nodded and they had breakfast together. the older jeon brother took wonwoo to school today but mrs. jeon didn't forget to took a mental note to make something yummy for wonwoo's little friend. wonwoo always goes on about his junnie eating rather red-ish food (there was even a phase when wonwoo insisted on only having spicy foodies until he gave up from stomachache), so maybe she'd make tteokbokki? but that seem off, who'd snacking tteokbokki on a playdate? mrs. jeon pondered about this for the entire day. 

when she picked up wonwoo from the kindergarten, she found her son sitting on the sandbox with a really cute little boy. she called him and to her surprise, her little boy had peck a kiss on the cute boy's cheeks, whom soon became red as tomato, before running to her. 

"oh my! who's that?" she asked teasingly. 

"junnie," her son answered simply. his face the same shade as the setting sun. 

at home, mrs. jeon found a drawing inside wonwoo's bag. it was of two cat faces and a big heart shape. wonwoo had been against it because his brother can't stop making fun of him, but mrs. jeon insisted on having the drawing clipped on the fridge. 

next time for sure, she'd invite wonwoo's junnie over and make a feast.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ~~~


End file.
